onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20171208183754/@comment-195.83.231.74-20171218095833
M'sieur Larbin a écrit : Crackers belin a écrit : M'sieur Larbin a écrit : Crackers belin a écrit : Katakuri se relèvera sûrement mais tout le monde l aura vu dos au Sol et c est ça qui va être sa défaite Il faudrait qu'ils sortent du monde des mirois alors ! Mais c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal genre qu'il se prenne un gros coup de Luffy, qu'il se fasse projetter à travers un miroir et qu'il atterisse au milieu de la bataille navale ou autre en tombat sur le dos :p Très bonne idée que tu as la ! Et sur le champs de bataille Big Mom subit les effets du gâteau mentionner dans mon topic "la fin de l arc wole cake et l'impact sur la suite de l Histoire" de la tout le monde voit katakuri sur le dos il se releve et le combat n à plus lieu d être car les enfants Charlotte devront s occupé de leur maman debarasser de l âme de Caramel Mais après est ce qu'il y a pas besoin de brulée pour passer à travers les miroirs ? Parce que si Luffy projette juste katakuri contre un miroir logiquement ça devrait juste le casser si Brulée active pas son pouvoir non ? En fait c'est une idée qui à déjà été développer en amont dans les discussions du forum, je t'invite à t'y référer. Pour ce qui est du (futile ça n'engage que moi) débat sur G4 inférieure à kata, raccrochez vous au fait: Pour l'instant le G4 est inéfficace face à katakuri donc Taon (malgré sa manière abrupte de le dire) à raison, c'est probablement pour ça que dans le scan que l'on a vu Luffy n'est pas repassé direct en G4 contre Kata, pour l'instant ça ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs pourquoi luffy devrait vaincre Kata en G4? rien ne le prouve, il a essayé le G4 pour le finir lorsqu'il avait une ouverture ça n'a pas marché. Ne me dites pas que c'est parce que c'est sa dernière transformation avec les techniques les plus puissantes. Dans cette arc la force brute n'est à ce jour clairement pas la solution pour le camp mugi ( à aucun moment ça n'a marché (si on fait référence à craker je signale qu'il y avait l'aide de nami donc pas tout à fait uniquement de la force brute)). Un PU de son HDO devrait ré-équilibré le combat au corps à corps, le luffy est plus agile quand il est pas en G4 ce qu'il lui permettrait de mieux eviter les coups de kata. Si PU du HDO il y a, alors il sera plus facile de le contrer et donc de le toucher et par conséquent de le mette à terre (ce qui serait une sorte de défaite, si kata a son dos qui touche terre, il y a des chances pour qu'il perde son calme et donc son "super" HDO. A ce moment luffy pourrait plus aisément le finir... (en G4 peut etre mais ça n'aura pas été la raison principale de sa victoire)) Pour ce qui est des formes du G4, a mon avis la forme principale est le boundman, pour moi le tank man il l'invente sur le coup juste parce qu'il est gros.. C'est pas une forme aisément répétable donc bon... le coup du: Ou en tout cas de nombreux éléments pourraient faire intervenir Brulé par exemple elle arriverai toute affolé et dirai a Katakuri " Il faut que tu vienne vite la situation est entrain de dégénéré avec Mama " ce qui est plus que possible. Probable, mais ça impliquerait que luffy l'ai libérer en revenant de le mirror world? étrange... j'attends de voir les prochains scans Sur le message d'oda: Wano next year.. : oui ça peut très bien vouloir dire décembre 2018 aussi... comment va-t-il traiter la reverie (action des revolutionnaire bien qu'attaqué par Barbe Noire?) ? des flash back par des participants? des annonces dans le journal? des scans? de la même manière il y a la recherche de marco à prendre en compte (scan? arrivé de l'equipage en charge de la recherche de marco lors de wano?), sachant que le nouveau shishibukai "fils de barbe blanche" est également à sa recherche. Il parle d'une légende qui pourrait être lié à barbe blanche: arme antique? un fruit du démon? marco? un évadé du 6ème étage d'impel down? quelque chose en rapport avec le demon des fruits du démon? un ancien membre de l'équipage de Gol D roger? une légende lié à Erbaf s'ils y arrivent un jour? Enfin la trad est surtout: One of the Legend's = une DES légendes. ''Ce qui implique qu'il n'y en aurait pas qu'une... ' Il parle d'un evenement qui rendrait marineford mignonne.. peut-etre que ça aura un lien avec la flotte de luffy qui rentrerait en guerre, dans un des scans le commentaire ressemble à: cette flotte qui ferait un jour trembler le monde..